


Mirage

by Onki (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Clark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Onki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from a drunken one night stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clark woke up with a raging headache growing. He didn’t even want to wake up, curling into himself further, wrapping blankets around himself. That’s when he felt stirring behind him: someone mumbling under their breath. Clark didn’t mind it first, but seconds later he realized few things:

  1. It’s not his bed
  2. It’s not even his house
  3. He’s naked



Panicking, he sat up abruptly, regretting about it immediately. He scarcely looked around for his glasses and, luckily, found them on the nightstand. Quickly putting them on, he looked back only to see the infamous Bruce Wayne lying in the sheets, groaning from his sudden movements.

“Babe, come back here”, Bruce slurred with a deep, raspy voice, blindly patting the space Clark previously occupied.

Clark didn’t know what to do. However he knew he can’t stay any longer, therefore he hurriedly stood up to gather his clothes and leave, only to plop down on bed again from the intense pain in his lower back. Cursing on the inside he tries again more slowly and half succeeds.

After hastily collecting his clothes and fishing his phone out of his back pocket, he fled the house as he dialed Lois.

***

“Lois! It’s not funny!”

“But c’mon, we all heard about his conquests of the hottest girls in our school, not only ours, mind me, and this is the first time I hear he fucked a guy!”

They’re sitting at the table they usually take in the 24/7 diner few blocks away from Lois’s house. He came to her house to take a quick shower, and they went out to eat. ‘Greasiest food and some nice coffee will make it much better’ she claimed as they walked. As they waited for their food and slowly sipped on their coffee, Clark had told her everything he could remember from the morning.

“Lois, I’m not even…”

“Gay? Psh, alright”

“I’m serious, plus, I was drunk, because _someone_ ditched me at the party I had little to no interest in going. _And_ you made me drink in the first place, for heaven’s sake!”

“Guilty, but, hey, now we know Bruce’s bi”, she half-shrugged, half-pouted, as the waitress came with their orders: turkey sandwich for her, and beef burger and fries for him. They dug into their food in unison, conversation forgotten in a fleeting moment.

“Not helping – and to think my first time forgotten in the drunk haze”, he started, wiping his mouth with the tissue, as he lowered the burger to get some of the fries.

“Don’t be such a drama llama, Mr. Kent”, she sighed, waving around her sandwich, spilling some of the salad on the table.

They tried to date, only to realize they’ve never been invested in each other romantically, and the love they’ve felt was more like a sibling love, rather than any other type. They broke it off after a week, realizing how awkward it was for them. But they’ve been fourteen at the time.

“But does he remember? What if I did something embarrassing, _what if I got STD’s from him?_ ” he continues, panic rising from within. Going through worst case scenarios, thinking about every single possibility.

“Blue head”, she called out his old nickname with a gentle voice, “It’s okay, don’t overthink, alright?”

He let himself breathe and calm down, school was in two days, so he still had time to collect himself, and look around for clues.

“We should go and check out that new bookstore that has opened a week ago, you promised me”, she continued, quickly biting chomping down last remains of the sandwich. “Hurry up, stop meddling with that burger, usually you eat two, now, you can’t even finish one?” Lois challenged as she fished out her wallet, paying for the two.

***

Surprisingly, life went back into track, and thus a semester has passed. They were juniors no more, and have entered the last stage of high schools life – senior year. During the summer break Lois went overseas on a vacation with her family, therefore Clark had nothing to do but to train on the school grounds. He had been on the track team for as long as he could remember. Running always helped to ease his restlessness, calming him in a special way.

He trained from the rise of the sun till he felt drained from all the energy. Running and jumping over hurdles, stretching. Surely, he had enough to do at home, back at the farm, but whenever there was free time, he’d run and run.

One day, Clark someone in the bleachers sitting and watching him, he couldn’t identify him from afar, therefore ignored it, and continued with his training.

Later on when he emerged from the showers to dress by his locker, he jumped when he heard a dark voice behind him.

“Think I have something for you that you might want to take a look at”.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark turned around only to come face to face with Bruce Wayne, who openly checked him out with an arrogant sharp smirk. Clark’s eyes widened in horror, dread filling from the inside. What does he want from him? What’s the reason for him ambush him in the locker rooms of all places.

“Sorry?” he questioned as he tried to focus on the boy that stood in front of him, towering over him with a looming presence.

“Year ago, don’t you remember?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Clark hastily said, zipping up the duffel bag and walking around Bruce to get out of the room, when a hand roughly grabbed him by his arm, tugging him back.

“Listen, I have a video, so don’t make a fuss, alright?” Clark gaped at him, unable to say anything. Dejected, he slumped down on the floor, chest tightening with fear, as realization dawned upon him,

“What do you want”, he fruitlessly tried to even his voice, glaring at Bruce who no longer had the eased expression.

“You need to help me out on something, and I will pretend nothing has happened”, he said as he crouched down beside him. “Call me within three days”, he continued, as he put a piece of paper into the Clark’s front pockets.

***

Clark nervously paced around the parking lot in front of the mall, as he repeatedly checked his phone. Bruce had told him to meet him here in the evening, without giving any additional info about what they were about to do. Being oblivious made Clark antsy, nerves wracking, palms sweating, heart beating erratically.

Several minutes later he received a message.

_‘First floor, flower section, NOW’_

He didn’t think much and sprinted towards the indicated location. He was about to call him, when someone yanked him into the flower shop.

“What”, he asked, feeling disoriented. Bruce was dressed in black clothes, hood covering half of his face. He gestured to be quiet.

“There is supposed to be a meeting here, we’re going to follow them after they’re done. Your job is to back me up, got it?” he hissed in a hushed tone.

“Wait, follow? Backup? I didn’t agree to it”, he whispered back, bewildered.

“Well you’re _here_ now, no going back. No time to explain, they’re here”, he tilted his head in the direction of group of four people, who talked in low tones, murmuring among themselves.

When they moved to the exit, Bruce was about to walk after them, when Clark grabbed him by his arms, stopping him.

“ _Later”_ , there was a desperation in his eyes, Kent tried to protest, but his objections died on his lips. He nodded grimly and followed him out of the building.

***

Their tracking led them to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. It reeked of fish and other filth, filling air with a suffocating stench. Clark tried to cover his nose, but soon enough realized that it was useless, it was everywhere.

“You owe me explanation for this”, he grimaced crouching near the boxes, where Bruce hid himself in the shadow.

“Alright”, a gritted reply, “The group we’ve been following was a part of the gang that sells illegal drugs. They’ve been lurking around near the school grounds, sowing new generation of junkies, ready to do anything to get their next fix. That is why it’s getting too dangerous to leave them unpunished. Police is not even moving a finger”.

Clark couldn’t believe what he heard, but had nothing else but to hesitantly nod.

“I can’t do this alone. I need your help, you will climb up on that warehouse, it has glass roof, so you can point out where are the thugs. These people are armed, I have to rely on stealth”, Bruce handed him an earpiece. “Keep up with me”.

“I’ll do it”

They closed in to the building’s side, Bruce silently taking out two of the men that were on their way. Clark was impressed by his skills, lethal and fierce.

“How do you even _do_ that?” he asked while running to the warehouse, to which Bruce just shrugged.

When they reached the doors, Bruce held him back and whispered, “Get up there and notify me, if something happens, call the police, do _not_ engage, got it?”

***

They worked in sync, Clark guiding him from the top, pointing out the thugs. He was careful not to lean on the glass too much, as it looked quite old and weary.

“Last one, at your 10 o’clock, face towards you”, he breathed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Bruce sneaked behind him, taking him down by a chokehold.

“Stay in your position, and look out for others, I’ll collect the evidence”

“But didn’t you say that police doesn’t do anything?”

“They don’t, but one guy does, all he needs is evidence and he can arrest these punks. Prior to this he couldn’t find anything to prove that they’re the drug dealers, as someone from the inside kept messing with his work. Now, he has a strong leverage”, Bruce explained as he skimmed through documents and took pictures.

***

They met up in front of the door, when Bruce called someone.

“Gordon, B7 warehouse by the docks, drug dealers”, he cut off the line, as he walked away.

“So, the person you’ve talked to right now, approves this?”

“No”

“Then isn’t it careless to call from your phone?”

Bruce looked at him as if he was a child that couldn’t understand most simple thing.

“I encrypted my number, also my voice is automatically changed on the other side of the line, so he can’t trace me”

“Oh”

“So, you hungry?”

***

They sat in the park in a middle of a night, eating hotdogs. Clark was eating his second one, as Bruce lazily chewed on his first. It was bizarre: after taking down thugs, hanging out in the park like some friends. Clark decided it was time to clear up few things.

“So, you fight thugs during your free time?” he asked, shifting on the bench to get a better look at Bruce, who still had his hood covering his face.

“Pretty much”, Wayne answered as he slumped further on the bench.

“And, where do you even learn that kind of stuff?”

‘Hey, last time I checked you were a high school student, not a reporter”, he said, looking obviously uncomfortable.

“OK, then one last question”, Bruce eyed him with a ‘Are you serious’ look, “I agreed to _this_ , now, it’s your part of the deal, where’s the video”, his anger returning, as he realized that in a middle of adrenaline rush, he completely forgot that Bruce blackmailed him into much more dangerous, illegal acts.

“Oh, I bluffed”, he deadpanned, looking straight into his eyes, “But I _do_ remember, well, partly, that night”, Bruce said, as he stood up and walked away into the night.

‘What the hell did I get myself into?’ Clark questioned inwardly, after he stopped gaping at the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Next few weeks of the summer was rather dull: training, helping at the farm, reading. Clark is used to it. Being left alone once in a while helped him. However, he still couldn’t forget the night he went with Bruce. The thrill and anticipation of an unknown and dangerous.

He still didn’t have his number, wondered how his friends had to contact him. Or maybe he’s deliberately isn’t giving him, because he’s embarrassed that he might be caught with Clark? He didn’t want to dwell on that thought.

“Mom, I’m gonna go take a walk”, he yelled on his way out, closing the door behind him.

It was a nice warm evening, sun setting in the horizon, wind lightly blowing the grass around him. Their town was small nice place, big enough for people have their own private lives, small enough not to be overpopulated.

He walked towards the woods, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he looked at the screen it was an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Clark”, he greeted back, “Are you free right now?”

“Yeah, why? If it’s fighting gangs in filthy docks, then the answer is – no”, he warned as he sat down on the grassy ground near the forest, where there were flowers blooming.

“Not the docks, but at a party”

“Uh”, last time he went to a party he had a drunken sex with the person he is talking with at the moment.

“It won’t be half bad, at Luthor’s place, I need you to be on a watch while I get something”, he huffed.

“Get, you mean steal”

“I’d say borrow, or rather get a copy it”

“You want me to partner with a criminal”, he deadpanned as he watched the sunset. A long silence settled between them, neither talking. In the end, Clark breathed out, “Alright”.

“Nice, meet you in an hour, I’ll come pick you up”, he quickly said before hanging up. Clark couldn’t even protest it, now he had sixty minutes to run home, shower and get his mother’s approval. Groaning, he marched in general direction of his house.

***

After few minutes of pondering he chose simple black t-shirt with plain jeans. As he dried his hair, he heard his mother’s laughter coming from the living room. Checking the time, he still had twenty minutes left.

Clark walked into the room while wiping his glasses on his shirt.

“Mom, can I go to a party tonight?” he asked as he put on the specs. Then he saw Bruce sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee, chatting with his mother, who in turn gave the most dazzling smile when Clark glared at him in disbelief.

“Oh, Clark, why didn’t you tell me you were friends with such a fine boy”, she chimed as she pushed plate of cookies towards Bruce.

“As much as I’d love to sit and chat with you, I’m afraid we have to go”, Bruce hurried while standing up and adjusting his shirt.

“Go? Where to?” she asked, looking curious. It was night time already, field outside the house drenched in moonlight.

“Oh, Clark hadn’t mentioned before? It’s at Luthor’s place and our presence there is obligatory”, Wayne supplied, reluctantly leaving her side to join Clark.

“My, Clark, why didn’t you tell me, you should go and have fun, you’re already rotting here at the farm”, Martha beamed as she sipped from her cup.

***

Clark scanned the crowd and couldn’t find Bruce anywhere. He said that he was needed here, yet vanished without saying anything. A sense of déjà vu seized him, upsetting him further.

Kent edged towards the drinks area, picking a bottle of beer from the ice tray. Lex’s house was huge, all open space, windows that stretched from ceiling to floor, giving an excellent view at their garden. Almost everyone from the school has gathered here, added up with other people from more schools. It was a grand party to say the least. Celebrating last week of summer break, before dreadful classes started.

Clark zigzagged around already drunk people, trying to find a quiet spot to wait for Bruce for another couple of minutes. He was done with people ditching him. Just when he was about to turn around, he spotted Bruce striding with a determination.

Pondering for a moment, Kent decided it was best to act as they didn’t know each other, if Bruce’s request to come at the party separately meant something.

“Wayne.. Wayne!” he called, as he ushered to Bruce’s side, who in turn wasn’t looking at Clark at all, checking out the girl that passed them seconds ago.

“Sorry, tends to happen”, Bruce dragged for a while before focusing on Clark.

“Ah, Clark Kent, the track team star meets playboy Bruce Wayne”, sliced through them Lex Luthor, bouncing with energy. Bruce tensed immediately, looking anywhere but the blond boy beside them. He was two years younger than him, however, Lex was a genius kid, so he skipped few grades and was going to graduate with them. He was an awkward youngster, either stuttering or giving speeches about gods and devils. Odd fella.

Lex was dragged away by a tall girl, dragging his feet unenthusiastically.

“Meet me in the first floor toilet in five minutes”, Bruce hissed into his ear, as he passed him. It was getting on Clark’s nerves, being bossed around.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Clark entered the bathroom, he was slammed into the door.

“Why did you approach me?!” Bruce spat, as he grabbed Clark’s shirt from the front. He was taller than him, therefore crowded against him, pinning to the door.

“What, now I can’t even approach you? Why, you’re so afraid to be seen with me in the public, ashamed?” Kent pushed back, jabbing his finger to Bruce chest.

“Ashamed? No! You got the wrong idea, you were supposed to get something, and now.. Never mind it, it was stolen anyway”, Bruce sighed, as he palmed his forehead in frustration. “It was all in vain”.

“You should listen to yourself sometimes. What the hell are you even talking about? ‘Stolen’, ‘retrieve’, what are you James Bond? Maybe you should talk to someone to figure out whatever you’re trying to resolve!” Clark retorted. It was getting too much for him. And now, the bathroom felt too small.

“Alright. But first, we must get out of this house, it’s too loud here”.

***

They hailed a cab to drive them to the outskirts of the town, to a nearby park. During the trip a stillness settled among them, neither trying to initiate a small talk. Clark had realized that he didn’t know much about Bruce, and talking about martial arts wasn’t the best idea.

When the car stopped, Clark exited the car and strode towards the lake. Later on Bruce caught up with him, after paying for the taxi.

“So, you’re going to talk or are we talking a walk now?”

“Yeah, where to start, it _is_ a long story though”

“I’m not in a hurry”

***

Bruce told him all about himself: how he saw his parents being shot in the murky alleyway in front of him; how he grew up with a butler by his side, who took place of his father and a guardian. How he suspected that their death wasn’t a coincidence, but an ordered kill, that he was determined to find out.

 Going to a high school in a small town was the best disguise for him – failing some of the classes on purpose, while in reality, he had private tutors that gave him education that is far more advanced even for a university. Also he took classes of martial arts.

Clark couldn’t even say anything to his story. He didn’t know about his parent’s death, and felt guilty for pushing to tell everything.

“…and here we are right now, sitting in the park after a failed mission”, Bruce disclosed, looking weary and far too old for his age.

“I’m sorry”, Clark whispered, taking’s Bruce’s hand into his own. “I didn’t know about your parents”, looking down, not daring to make an eye contact.

“Well, it was everywhere in the news in Gotham, everyone swarming near our manor like some pests. So I decided to rummage through my father’s papers and, somehow, most were fixated on this town. Therefore I decided to check out this place and chose my high school here”, Bruce said, nonchalantly shrugging. They were sitting on one of the benches that were circling the lake. Moon reflected on its surface gave the surrounding area a silver shine. Pine trees rustling in the gentle breeze, swaying in a trance.

“And how much you were able find out?” curiosity got better of him, pushing him to ask and prod.

“This town isn’t as innocent and warm as it looks like from the first glance. That’s for sure”, Bruce stood up, making his way to the water. “All this talk is getting boring, I’m going to swim. Are you with me?”

“Isn’t it forbidden?”

“Do I look like I care?”

Bruce had already taken off his shirt and was standing at the dock, removing his pants.

“C’mon what’re you waiting for?” Bruce didn’t look back, as he shed his last piece of clothing and jumped into the lake, making a big splash. He didn’t emerge for long time, which made Clark concerned. Kent quickly made his way to the pier, kicking off his shoes on the way.

“Bruce?” he called, sounding alarmed, “Bruce!” but no one answered. Clark was removing his shirt when a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the water. He only managed to yelp, when the water engulfed him, water making everything look azure. Clark tried to calm down and swam to the surface, internally cursing the day he met Bruce.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Clark finally managed, as he tried to stay afloat. Bruce gave a throaty laugh, as if his misery gave him the greatest joy.

“Saw no alternative”, he replied, as he made his way back to the land.

“Oh not so soon, Wayne”, Clark declared, before lunging for him.

They half-wrestled, half-splashed each other in the water for a while, until they got exhausted. Clark was the first to crawl atop of the dock, his jeans drenched as well as his shirt, now clinging to his body unpleasantly. He was far too drained to make another move, so chose to lie back on the deck and close his eyes. Kent felt Bruce sprawl beside him, body giving warmth.

“Well, that was fun”, Wayne huffed, breath still heavy from the earlier.

“Until you pointed that out”, Clark retorted, opening his eyes only to see Bruce’s naked body beside him in its full glory, droplets of water scattered on his body like the constellations in the sky. “Jesus! At least wear your underwear!” he shrieked, looking away quickly, cheeks blushing furiously.

“Why? Seemed like you really liked it year ago, what changed now?” Clark could almost feel the smugness dripping from his voice.

“I don’t even remember that night, so could you stop keep mentioning it?” Kent said irritably, sitting up to hide his growing erection.

“So you me want to take care of your boner right now or no?” Bruce interjected knowingly. Clark looked back at him in disbelief.

“Oh, don’t tell me you were a virgin”

Clark didn’t want to answer that, so he decided to walk away from Bruce, who in turn pulled him back by his hand and held him down with his weight. Now, they were looking at each other face-to-face in an eerie silence that has surrounded them.

Bruce made the first move – he gently kissed Clark on the lips, as if savoring him. He licked Clark’s upper lip, asking for him to open his mouth, to which Kent eagerly complied. They kissed for a while, each probing and tasting, millions of new sensations going through them.

Bruce leaned closer to him, propping on his forearm for support, his other hand slithering to Clark’s belt, unfastening it with hurry. His clothes still clung to his body, making him shiver from cold.

“Let’s get rid of those, shall we?” Bruce huskily said in a low voice, helping to remove the wet shirt. Clark obeyed keenly.

“We shouldn’t do it here, someone might come and see us”, Kent spoke unconvincingly softly, breaths coming out as short pants. Clark doesn’t even know why he just _lets_ Bruce have it his own way, however, now, this felt right.

“Sounds like cheesy porn line right there, Clark”, he snorted into Clark’s neck, barely containing his laughter.

“Laughing into my neck is not arousing at all, Bruce”, he tried to scowl, but it was fruitless, he burst into giggles as well. He pushed Bruce and stood up, “I don’t know about you but I want my virginity taken somewhere private, rather than in a company of fishes”.

“Well, _technically_ -“

“Bruce, it’s not up for discussion”

“Fine”

“Cover up your dick”

“Oh we’ll see what you’ll say later on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about this so far? Leave a comment, because I'm having a plot dilemma here


End file.
